Virtually all girls with TS have short stature and gonadal dysgenesis. Some have dysmorphic features and other significant medical problems. Girls with TS are also at increased risk for significant neuro- psychological problems (including deficits in attention, visual- perceptual processing, and visual-constructive processing), psychosocial, and educational problems. The evolution of these problems is unknown since no studies of preschool girls have been conducted.